About the weather
by EnchanterX
Summary: A rainy day and two wet reapers exchanging pleasantries in the downpour. William x Ronald.


**About the weather...**

_**Prologue**_

It had been a normal working relationship for the most part..

Ronald was transferred in and William had little hopes for the other man, with so much talk about his slacking off. Was this blond male really worth his time and fit for his team? The superior didn't know but he intended to find out.

How far they had come now, protecting each other on missions countless times and arguing like a cat and dog about minor details though the blond always seemed to look up to the dark haired male no matter what happened between them.. That twinge of hope and longing for a future that only the blond could see littered with happiness and success, it was that twinge that had William second guessing himself..

The shinigami had climbed the ladders and gotten into a leading position but even now the ladder seemed to go on forever outstretched like a centipede with never ending legs to climb and everything was limited to work. How was it possible for such a hopeful light to shine in those eyes?

It infuriated him..

**Chapter 1**

Even the weather seemed to be crying out in droves of emotion for every feeling that William T Spears could never share. The rain pelted down upon the earth like bullets on a battle field, threatening to break the soldiers down to the flesh and bone with the cold harsh reality of mortality.

William and Ronald stood a short distance apart, side by side outside the office, unable to share a word and yet unwilling to move even as it started to rain.. Too many times they had both evaded each other and though there was nothing to be spoken, the presence of the other was somehow necessary.

The superior was prepared as always, quickly raising a black umbrella to shroud himself from the wet invader seeking to soak his dark suit. The imperfections that would form on the surface of his suit in the guise of moisture were unacceptable. With the protection of the umbrella, even if a few drops would manage to get onto the suit, it was impossible for the droplets to overpower the neatly pressed fabric.

However...

Golden eyes glanced over to the other man, golden hair was completely drenched with the wetness raining from the sky, suit completely compromised and soaking wet quickly from the lack of an umbrella.. But a stunning smile haunted that golden vision.

While William had hidden himself from the tears of the heavens under a protective black cover, averting his gaze from the downpour, Ronald had tilted his head back to allow the droplets William considered so inconvenient to fall over him without a second though.. The man looked as if he was actually enjoying it..

That vision was... daunting.. reckless..

The very sight of such freedom in a man who ached for his position irritated the shinigami. Did Ronald really have no idea of the responsibility that would fall upon him should he actually succeed in being promoted? Always looking up with such adoration and desire for that role.. Not once realising how hard it was and how much work was involved, forever toiling to climb up a ladder that just never ended..

Reaching up he pushed the dark framed glasses further up on the bridge of his nose, dark eyelashes dusting over the pale cheeks chilled from the dark resonating clouds that housed in the chill refusing to allow the sun to penetrate. No, this fantasy would not go on.

Closing the small distance between himself and Ronald, the dark haired superior stepped towards the other man, the steps so full of confidence exuding professionalism and propriety conveyed within the strictness of those cold viper's eyes. The blond had to learn that life would not always be fun and games and some day he would have to block out the innocent and carefree blessings of the sky and immerse himself in blackness to succeed.

Watching the droplets caress over the blond reaper's lips made the other man look away, a black gloved hand tightened upon the umbrella and extended it over Ronald forcefully, desperately trying to bring the other man down to his level of reality.

"You are never to forget your umbrella, Knox."

Of course, by extending the protection of the umbrella over the other man, the superior was opening himself up to the downpour. The cold yellow eyes devoid of emotion merely issued a silent caution to the other man who glanced over, glasses speckled with droplets, wondering why the rain had disappeared.

Ronald took in the sight of the other becoming soaked with the chaotic droplets that would never have been able to get such a hold on him before had he not been without protection from them.. The other man had barely thought about keeping himself dry, not even examining the possibility of sharing the umbrella by the looks of it.. That innocent desire to protect was tainted at the same time with the knowledge that attraction repelled the other man, even more evident now as William tried to reject the possibility of closeness over tainting his own appearance.

The blond smiled a haunting smile, warm enough to melt that icy heart..

The sight of that blond beauty captivated and protected under the blackness belonging to him, an extension of his being, was strangely fulfilling. As droplets threatened to skew the clarity of William's vision, the matching golden eyes scanned over the professional man with a sense of playful attraction, one that often pressed over the blond's face during their talks and distracted the dark haired male. That expression always made unnecessary thoughts invade the professional reaper's mind and distracted him from important tasks that required his attention. However, this time there was no escaping it, save for those merciful droplets that blocked out the flirtatious face.

"Now you are all wet..."

Cool droplets caressed through the raven black gelled hair, putting the neatly combed strands in disarray. Furthermore the streams descended onto the frame of that ivory face, many attacking the glasses of the superior, pelting at the magnifying glass making it even more difficult to see. It seemed as though Ronald's statement was frankly obvious and after such a noble act, lacking in appreciation.

The unimpressed face didn't change at all, even as the suit started to soak through caressing the stiff body with moisture, caressing the skin with that coldness.. Ronald was never going to understand the depth within his superior.. The intense feelings that resonated in response to the playful flirting of the other man. Nothing about the professional man was playful, there was no way he could merely have a playful fling with the other man, it would always be all or nothing. That fact was what had kept William alienated from Ronald's advancements. There was no middle ground.

"Then bring your own um..."

Breaking through that cold was a soft warm touch against the tip of Will's nose without warning and the blur of blond hair moving closer first and then further away as a soft chuckle drifted on the air , a hot breathe brushing against his face, fading...

"I will, I will."

The moment was disappearing all too quickly, the lips growing further and further away, retreating with a victory for frivolous actions. No, not this time. William had to make it clear, there was not going to be any half hearted flirting.

Without thinking about consequences the furious dark haired shinigami dropped the dark umbrella, coiling the arm behind Ronald's neck while it fell and chased the soft lips with his whole being, pressing forward blindly, guiding the other man to him quickly. Unable to see that face whether it was disapproving or approving, he felt that warm connection invade lonely senses, the feather soft lips against his own in a tormenting embrace. Forcing closer, the professional desperately clung to the connection, trying to convey the hidden deep passion to be unleashed should the other man become serious in an intense kiss.

Under the weeping sky the professional allowed himself to be compromised by the rain and the desire for something more than his normal every day life.. That sense of sharing it with another person, heart exposed and soaked with the softness of the blond beauty, completely and utterly at the mercy of the droplets of affection conveyed through the perfect lips.

Releasing the other man reluctantly, the professional reaper raised a soaked black gloved hand to remove his glasses, needing to know what the reaction was.. Now able to see the utterly stunned expression on the other man, William realised just how utterly out of line his insane actions had been. Even if William discarded his protection, there was no way that Ronald was going to give him the downpour of complete and utter affection he so desired.

Ronald was so silent.. Perhaps there was nothing left to be said..

Without a word, William started to move away, wanting to give the other space away from the sudden and obviously unwanted gesture, so thoughtless and irrational. It was time to go home alone once again and realise the error of his ways, come back to work tomorrow completely professional and forget these nagging feelings once and for all.

Golden eyes widened as William was unable to move any further, glancing down to see black gloved fingers coiled around the soaked black tie at his chest. Following the trail of that arm, the golden eyes found themselves glancing back to a mischievous grin evident upon the desirable lips that still made the professional shinigami ache.

"You can't go that way."

Somehow those were not the words the man had been hoping for, but reluctant to convey any kind of disappointment, instead that cold expression stayed completely plastered to the pale face, refusing to be discarded for even the most intense heartache.

"Why not?"

Was it so necessary to drag the man along when there was obviously nothing real there? William was unable to look into those eyes, knowing that he would most likely find rejection there.

"You're soaked..."

Leaning in the blond made it impossible for William to keep avoiding him, glancing at that expression finally bracing himself for the worst..

Unlike what the man had feared, there was a deep softness there, the playfulness replaced by something more solid, a deep obsessive glance exposing a deep affection that had been hidden behind minor flirting all this time.

The golden eyes flickered up and down the dark haired shinigami's body making a shiver force through his spine, feeling completely naked before the other man, exposed and helpless to the desire he enticed even when completely dressed in a public setting.

The next statement was an obvious invitation, conveyed by soft lips so close to his own, the sweet breathe fanning over the slightly open mouth making William's knees feel so weak.

"And my apartment is in the opposite direction."

As the hand of that temptress led the professional reaper literally by the neck into a world of unknown desire, the golden eyed male could do nothing but obey unconditionally captivated completely by this siren's sweet song, never to be released.


End file.
